The Scream FanFiction Awards 2011
by SFFAs
Summary: The first ever and soon to be annual, SCREAM FANFICTION AWARDS! Awarding the best in writing on the Scream side of fanfiction .net. "For Your Consideration" application entries are still open!
1. Announcement, Rules and How To's

Hello ladies and gentleman, and welcome to The First Annual Scream Fan Fiction Awards! Here, we will reward excellence in writing, innovation and storytelling based upon the works created by Kevin Williamson's SCREAM.

Now, I can't simply do this alone as I am only one person and this will only work with the help of all the wonderful writers and readers of the Scream section on fanfiction. net. I have put this "ceremony" together to reward all the hard work and recognize the mastery in storytelling to those who deserve it!

* * *

><p>The awards will be voted by THE PEOPLE. However, a writer must put theirself in the running to be nominated with a "for your consideration" entry. I'll go over this more in detail later. For now, here are all the categories the SFFAs will be recognizing:<p>

**BEST OPENING SEQUENCE**

**BEST ACTION SCENES**

**MOST ICONIC MOMENT**

**SADDEST MOMENT**

**BEST HEROINE OF 2011**

**BEST "ONE-SHOT"/ONE CHAPTER & COMPLETE STORY OF 2011**

**BEST SCREAM-RELATED, NON-DIRECT-SEQUEL PROJECT**

**BEST SCREAM 5**

**BEST SCREAM 6**

**BEST GHOSTFACE PHONE PERSONA**

**BEST GHOSTFACE SHOWDOWN**

**BEST GHOSTFACE REVEAL(S)**

**BEST GHOSTFACE OVERALL OF THE YEAR**

**SCARIEST FANFICTION OF THE YEAR**

**FUNNIEST FANFICTION OF THE YEAR**

**STORY WITH THE BEST RE-READ VALUE IN 2011**

**BEST CHASE SEQUENCE**

**BEST SINGULAR KILL OF 2011**

**BEST KILLS IN A FANFICTION IN 2011**

**MOST INTENSE/SUSPENSFUL MOMENT**

**MOST INTENSE/SUSPENSFUL FANFICTION OF 2011**

**MOST SHOCKING MOMENT**

**BEST CLIMAX**

**BEST WRITING FORMAT**

**BEST DIALOGUE**

**MOST ORIGINAL STORY OF 2011**

**BEST REPRODUCTION OF AN EXISTING CHARACTER**

**BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER**

**BEST CHARACTER OVERALL**

**BEST WRITING ON A SINGULAR PROJECT**

**BEST AUTHOR OF THE YEAR**

**BEST FANFICTION OF THE YEAR**

* * *

><p><span>Now here's the process:<span>  
>a) A writer will nominate a piece of their work for a categorycategories, known as a "for your consideration."  
>b) That writer will send in an example representing that categorycategories.  
>c) Once all the work has been considered, EVERYONE may vote on which is their favorite to be "nominated"<br>d) After, the top 5 stories with the most votes in each category will be known as the nominees.  
>e) Voters will vote again for those 5 stories, known as "the ballot."<br>f) The winners will be announced.

* * *

><p><span>Here's how it'll work for each stage:<span>  
>a) Replyreview to this story or send me a private message to be nominated. In your reply/review or private message, please put the following:  
>b) The categorycategories you'd like it to be nominated for, and a copy and pasted sample FROM THE STORY representing the category. You may mix and mash parts to better convey your example of the category but make it clear these are different scenes and try not to make the example more than a page long.  
>c) I will collect all of the work and put them in seperate chapters for all to see. There, viewers will be able to nominate by putting in the title of the work and the author they want to vote for. The viewer must either replyreview or send me a private message with their vote.  
>d) I will count all the votes. The top 5 most voted for pieces of work will then be put all in one chapter with all the other categories. These are the works that were NOMINATED for their respective category.<br>e) Then viewers will submit their "ballot," made up of all the nominations and what they specifically want to vote for. You can only vote ONCE for a piece that's been nominated.  
>e) After all the final votes have been tallied, I will submit one final chapter announcing the winners!<p>

* * *

><p><span>How to send in a "for your consideration":<span>  
>(ONLY THE WRITERS OF THEIR OWN MATERIAL MAY DO THIS)<br>1) Click "review this chapter" at the bottom of the page or click my name at the top of the page, view my profile and send me a Private Message.  
>2) Let's say I want to send in a "for your consideration" nomination for "Scream 6: Ghostface Society" by BillyBobD for the "Best Opening Sequence" and "Best Ghostface Phone Persona". My review or private message will look like this:<br>FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION -  
>"Scream 6: Ghostface Society" by BillyBobD<br>for  
>"Best Opening Sequence"<br>"Best Ghostface Phone Persona"

"Best Opening Sequence"  
>{A small portion(s) that represents the opening sequence}<br>INT. STAB MAZE - CASEY BECKER'S FRONT YARD - CONTINUOUS  
>Tina enters and continues on, looking for the 'exit' sign. She's not playing Ghostface's game.<p>

TINA  
>Okay, well, whoever this is, I'll be hanging<br>out by the exit.

GHOSTFACE  
>You should see who's hanging out by the<br>tree...

Tina stops for a moment and looks on at the tree... it seems different. The mannequin is a bit taller, different hair - brown to be exact instead of the usual short blonde... she spins around the tree - IT'S KRIS, COMPLETELY HALLOWED OUT. Tina jumps back and falls into a set of fake bushes.

A group of teens pass by, laughing at the display of Casey Becker. One of them comments, "Casey wasn't Mexican!" Tina can't even say a word, she's completely horrified.

GHOSTFACE  
>Great likeness of her, huh? It's just so<br>REAL.

TINA  
>Stop it, this isn't fucking funny!<p>

GHOSTFACE  
>Oh, yes it is, Tina... it's all one... SIDE<br>SPLITTING JOKE!

GHOSTFACE POPS OUT FROM THE WINDOW BEHIND HER AND TRIES TO GRAB HER. Tina runs for her life and books back to the auditorium.

"Best Ghostface Phone Persona"  
>{a small section(s) that represents Ghostface's on phone attitude}<br>CASSANDRA  
>No, shit head, I get these calls all the<br>time. You think you're the first one,  
>huh? You think you're the first one to<br>try and SCARE ME?

GHOSTFACE  
>No... but I am the first one to be in your<br>house when making the call.

CASSANDRA  
>Oh, yeah, right, where are you? My closet?<p>

GHOSTFACE  
>Somewhere a little more apparent.<p>

CASSANDRA  
>Well I'm sure security would've picked<br>you up, buddy. Seriously, the fun and  
>games are over. Call me again and I'll<br>call 9-1-1.

GHOSTFACE  
>Perhaps you should. They'll need to<br>come carry you out in a BODY BAG in just a  
>minute!<p>

Cassandra FINALLY reaches her room and stops at her door.

CASSANDRA  
>Cute. But you're not scary.<p>

GHOSTFACE  
>What is scary? Oh, I know what is... that<br>feeling when you get home to an empty house at night  
>and all the lights are off and the only thing you<br>can think of is the crazed lunatic waiting  
>for you at the edge of your bed with an axe.<p>

The floor creeks. Cassandra hesitates to open her door.

GHOSTFACE  
>You hesitate each time you turn on a light to<br>another room, bracing yourself for what might  
>be there waiting for you... in the dark...<p>

CASSANDRA  
>(a bit shaken now)<br>Ah. Creative.

GHOSTFACE  
>Open the door... if you dare.<p>

CASSANDRA  
>If you are there, I'm gonna beat the shit<br>out of you. I have a black belt in Tae-  
>Kwon-Doe.<p>

GHOSTFACE  
>BRING IT... I'M WAITING.<p>

CASSANDRA PUTS HER HAND ON THE DOOR... AND SWINGS IT OPEN... her room is pitch black in darkness.

3) Then you send your "for your consideration" in. I will then copy and paste it and put it in the chapter for all those to see and vote for it. You may "consider yourself" for as many categories as you wish. Whether you make it into those categories' nominees depends on the voters.

* * *

><p><span>How to send in a vote:<span>  
>(FANS and WRITERS are both allowed to vote - WRITERS may not vote for themselves)<br>1) Once the categories with all the works are posted, you may review that chapter or send me a Private Message with your vote.  
>2) Let's say I want to vote for "Scream 6: Ghostface Society" by BillyBobD for the "Best Opening Sequence" category. My review or private message will look like this:<br>"Scream 6: Ghostface Society" by BillyBobD.  
>There will be no need to copy and paste the entire section you're voting for since I'll know which one you're talking about since each chapter will be category-related. Just send in the title of the work and the author.<p>

* * *

><p><span>How to send in a ballot:<span>  
>(FANS and WRITERS are both allowed to vote - WRITERS may not vote for themselves)<br>1) Once all of the nominations are shown, copy the entire ballot. Go to "review this chapter" or send me a private message. Paste the ballot and delete all the other nominations EXCEPT the nominee you wish to vote for.  
>2) It should look like this, if these were your choices (this is only the first few nominations and not the entire ballot):<p>

BEST OPENING SEQUENCE  
>"Scream 6: 'til Death" by thorney33<p>

BEST ACTION  
>Stab 5 by Protector91<p>

BEST REPRODUCTION OF AN EXISTING CHARACTER  
>Sidney in "The Other Prescott Sister" by AmberRedRose<p>

BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
>Alice in "Whisper to a Scream" by sugercoatedslashersmile<p>

BEST CHARACTER OVERALL  
>Niley Krinkey in "Scream 6: Ghostface Society" by BillyBobD<p>

3) Your ballot choices will be tallied and the winner will be announced shortly after.

* * *

><p><span>How to nominate the more broad categories:<span>  
>1) I know it's impossible to vote for "BEST SCREAM 5" and then have to copy and paste the entire story. You can just put the title of the work you want to vote for on broad categories. Here is a list of the broad categories you can just put the title or author of the work:<p>

BEST SCREAM-RELATED, NON-SEQUEL PROJECT

BEST SCREAM 5

BEST SCREAM 6

BEST GHOSTFACE OVERALL OF THE YEAR

STORY WITH THE BEST RE-READ VALUE IN 2011

BEST WRITING FORMAT

BEST WRITING ON A SINGULAR PROJECT

BEST AUTHOR OF THE YEAR

BEST FANFICTION OF THE YEAR

All the other categories need a SPECIFIC EXAMPLE that represents that category or else people who have not read that work won't know to vote for it when looking at in comparison to the other works.

* * *

><p><span>What do I do if my favorite author or story didn't turn a "For Your Consideration" in?<span>  
>On the deadline date, I will announce all the works that have been submitted by title and author. If the work you're a fan of isn't on there, feel free to send me a line to wish that a specific work be nominated and for whichever categories you think it should be nominated for. I'll update the list as often as possible. I, too, will nominate works if a writer or fan doesn't send a "For Your Consideration" in and I think it fits the category. Whatever makes it into the final nominations, based upon the "ballot" votes, is permanent.<p>

Deadlines and Important Dates:  
>The announcement page is posted: January 1st, 2012<br>For Your Consideration submissions must be sent by January 11th, 2012  
>Every category with all the submissions will be posted January 14th, 2012<br>Votes for all the submissions must be in by January 21st, 2012  
>Votes for all the final"ballot" nominees must be in by January 28th, 2012  
>The awards will take place on January 29th, 2012<p>

**REMINDER: Only work created, written in or started in 2011 are eligible. If a project has been dormant since 2010 or was started in 2012, it is NOT eligible.**

If you have any suggestions, comments or questions, **please review** or send me a **private message**! I will update regularly. Let's have fun with this!


	2. Additional Rules

A lot of interest has been gained so far by fellow writers and fans!

Here's some additional rules:  
>You can submit up to 3 times for a single category<br>Authors that participate and the work they're submitting are automatically thrown in the running for "Author of the Year" and "Fanfiction of the Year," so no need to apply for those.

Remember: you can send in "for your consideration" entries for as many categories as you want! The more entries, the bigger the chance to being nominated! The more times nominated, the more chances to win!

You have until January 11th to get your "for your consideration" entries in! EVERYONE, give it a shot! No harm in trying!

And please remember, this is only for work written in 2011. If your project was completed in 2010 or started in 2012, it is NOT eligible.

If your work remains unfinished, it still may participate. Not only that, it will also be able to participate in the NEXT awards.

You may review this chapter or send me a PM for your "for your consideration" entry.

More details in the previous chapter if you've yet to read it thoroughly.


	3. Works Submitted Thus Far

**Works Submitted Thus Far:**  
>"Scream 5: Ghostface Radio" by BillyBobD (for Best Opening Sequence, Best Action Scenes, Most Iconic Moment, Best Heroine of 2011, Best Scream 5, Best Ghostface Phone Persona, Best Ghostface Showdown, Best Ghostface Reveals, Best Ghostface Overall of the Year, Scariest Fanfiction of the Year, Funniest Fanfiction of the Year, Story With the Best Re-Read Value in 2011, Best Chase Sequence, Best Singular Kill of 2011, Best Kills in a Fanfiction in 2011, Most IntenseSuspensful Moment, Most Intense/Suspensful Fanfiction of 2011, Most Shocking Moment, Best Climax, Best Writing Format, Best Dialogue, Most Original Story of 2011, Best Reproduction of an Existing Character, Best Original Character, Best Character Overall, Best Writing on a Singular Project, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **27**

"Scream 6: Ghostface Society" by BillyBobD (for Best Opening Sequence, Best Action Scenes, Most Iconic Moment, Saddest Moment, Best Heroine of 2011, Best Scream 6, Best Ghostface Phone Persona, Best Ghostface Showdown, Best Ghostface Reveals, Best Ghostface Overall of the Year, Scariest Fanfiction of the Year, Funniest Fanfiction of the Year, Story With the Best Re-Read Value in 2011, Best Chase Sequence, Best Singular Kill of 2011, Best Kills in a Fanfiction in 2011, Most Intense/Suspensful Moment, Most Intense/Suspensful Fanfiction of 2011, Most Shocking Moment, Best Climax, Best Writing Format, Best Dialogue, Most Original Story of 2011, Best Reproduction of an Existing Character, Best Original Character, Best Character Overall, Best Writing on a Singular Project, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **28**

"Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 1" by BillyBobD (for Most Iconic Moment, Saddest Moment, Best Non-Direct-Sequel Project, Funniest Fanfiction of the Year, Story With the Best Re-Read Value in 2011, Most Intense/Suspensful Moment, Most Shocking Moment, Best Writing Format, Best Dialogue, Best Reproduction of an Existing Character, Best Original Character, Best Character Overall, Best Writing on a Singular Project, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **14**

"Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 2" by BillyBob D (for Most Iconic Moment, Saddest Moment, Best Non-Direct-Sequel Project, Best Ghostface Reveal, Funniest Fanfiction of the Year, Story With the Best Re-Read Value in 2011, Most Intense/Suspensful Moment, Most Shocking Moment, Best Dialogue, Best Reproduction of an Existing Character, Best Original Character, Best Character Overall, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **13**

"History Merely Rhymes" by Lee Eliot (for Best Scream-Related, Non Sequel Project, Best Dialogue, Best Reproduction of an Existing Character, Best Writing Format, Best Writing on a Singular Project, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **7**

"Scream 5" by Ghostface911 (for Best Scream 5, Best Singular Kill of 2011, Best Chase Sequence, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **4**

"Scream 6" by Ghostface911 (for Best Scream 6, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **2**

"Scream 5: Tour de Woodsboro" by thorney33 (for Best Scream 5, Best Ghostface Overall of the Year, Story with the Best Re-Read Value, Best Writing on a Singular Project, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **5**

"Scream 6: 'til Death" by thorney33 (for Best Scream 6, Best Ghostface Overall of the Year, Story with the Best Re-Read Value, Best Writing on a Singular Project, Best Fanfiction of the Year) **5**

"Stab 5" by protector91 (for: undetermined)

Best Author of the Year (BillyBobD, Lee Eliot, Ghostface911, thorney33, protector91, GwenCooper92) **6**

**These are just the works submitted FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION. The authors above (aside from BillyBobD) are still entering their submissions and will be entering more categories. Nominations have not yet been determined.  
><strong>

**You have a week from today (January 11th) to turn in your FYC entry if you haven't already. If you would like to just send me a PM or review this chapter with your intention of sending in a FYC with the categories you're considering, feel free but please have your examples from your stories in by the deadline date! (Jan 11th, once again).  
><strong>

**If you've already submitted, feel free to ENTER INTO MORE CATEGORIES. The more categories you submit for, the better your chances of being nominated and the better your chances of winning (like BillyBobD has).**

**Voting begins January 14th.  
><strong>


	4. Scream Fanfiction Box Office Lists

Let's do a little fun experiment! We'll pretend that fanfiction .net reviews are equal to millions of dollars, while the amount of words is the budget, also in millions. What's the "box office" like? For the experiment, we will use only stories that have "made more than $50 million." What was the most profitable? Also, how many reviews per chapter [RPC]? With that said, here are:

****_**The Highest Grossing Scream Fanfictions of All Time (as of 12/31/11)**_*

1. Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 2 (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $315,000,000<br>Budget: $73,760,000  
>Profit: $241,240,000<br>RPC: 9.84

2. Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 1 (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $266,000,000<br>Budget: $106,640,000  
>Profit: $159,360,000<br>RPC: 8.58

3. Whisper to a Scream (by sugarcoatedslashersmile)  
>Gross: $151,000,000<br>Budget: $56,213,000  
>Profit: $94,787,000<br>RPC: 3.21

4. Virgins Never Die (by Thrifty Sara)  
>Gross: $107,000,000<br>Budget: $68,890,000  
>Profit: $38,110,000<br>RPC: 2.61

5. Scream 6: Ghostface Society (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $112,000,000<br>Budget: $87,272,000  
>Profit: $24,728,000<br>RPC: 3.61

6. Scream 5: Ghostface Radio (by BillyBobD)  
>Gross: $100,000,000<br>Budget: $56,174,000  
>Profit: $42,826,000<br>RPC: 4.13

7. The Other Prescott Sister (by AmberRedRose)  
>Gross: $100,000,000<br>Budget: $59,615,000  
>Profit: $40,385,000<br>RPC: 3.57

8. Scream 5 (by Ghostface911)  
>Gross: $95,000,000<br>Budget: $53,365,000  
>Profit: $41,535,000<br>RPC: 4.32

9. Stab 5 (by Protector91)  
>Gross: $83,000,000<br>Budget: $70,769,000  
>Profit: $12,231,000<br>RPC: 4.37

10. Scream tv series (by Dallascowboysfan)  
>Gross: $64,000,000<br>Budget: $63,071,000  
>Profit: $929,000<br>RPC: 3.56

11. Scream 6: Severed Bloodlines (by mugatu)  
>Gross: $58,000,000<br>Budget: $65,440,000  
>Profit: $0. ($-7,440,000)<br>RPC: 2.42

12: Pressure (by igetupseteasily)  
>Gross: $56,000,000<br>Budget: $35,669,000  
>Profit: $20,331,000<br>RPC: 3.11

13. Scream For Me (by BloddyRose13)  
>Gross: $56,000,000<br>Budget: $29,811,000  
>Profit: $26,189,000<br>RPC: 2.8

14. The Girl No One Knew About (by AvadaKadavravictim)  
>Gross: $53,000,000<br>Budget: $32,101,000  
>Profit: $20,899,000<br>RPC: 1.7  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>And for fun, here are 2 more lists:<p>

_**The Most Profitable Scream Fanfictions of All Time**_  
>1. Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 2 (by Billy Bob D)<br>Gross: $315,000,000  
>Budget: $73,760,000<br>Profit: $241,240,000  
>RPC: 9.84<p>

2. Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 1 (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $266,000,000<br>Budget: $106,640,000  
>Profit: $159,360,000<br>RPC: 8.58

3. Whisper to a Scream (by sugarcoatedslashersmile)  
>Gross: $151,000,000<br>Budget: $56,213,000  
>Profit: $94,787,000<br>RPC: 3.21

4. Scream 5: Ghostface Radio (by BillyBobD)  
>Gross: $100,000,000<br>Budget: $56,174,000  
>Profit: $42,826,000<br>RPC: 4.13

5. Scream 5 (by Ghostface911)  
>Gross: $95,000,000<br>Budget: $53,365,000  
>Profit: $41,535,000<br>RPC: 4.32

6. The Other Prescott Sister (by AmberRedRose)  
>Gross: $100,000,000<br>Budget: $59,615,000  
>Profit: $40,385,000<br>RPC: 3.57

7. Virgins Never Die (by Thrifty Sara)  
>Gross: $107,000,000<br>Budget: $68,890,000  
>Profit: $38,110,000<br>RPC: 2.61

8. Scream For Me (by BloddyRose13)  
>Gross: $56,000,000<br>Budget: $29,811,000  
>Profit: $26,189,000<br>RPC: 2.8

9. Scream 6: Ghostface Society (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $112,000,000<br>Budget: $87,272,000  
>Profit: $24,728,000<br>RPC: 3.61

10. The Girl No One Knew About (by AvadaKadavravictim)  
>Gross: $53,000,000<br>Budget: $32,101,000  
>Profit: $20,899,000<br>RPC: 1.7

11. Pressure (by igetupseteasily)  
>Gross: $56,000,000<br>Budget: $35,669,000  
>Profit: $20,331,000<br>RPC: 3.11

12: Stab 5 (by Protector91)  
>Gross: $83,000,000<br>Budget: $70,769,000  
>Profit: $12,231,000<br>RPC: 4.37

13. Scream tv series (by Dallascowboysfan)  
>Gross: $64,000,000<br>Budget: $63,071,000  
>Profit: $929,000<br>RPC: 3.56

14. Scream 6: Severed Bloodlines (by mugatu)  
>Gross: $58,000,000<br>Budget: $65,440,000  
>Profit: $0. ($-7,440,000)<br>RPC: 2.42  
>_<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Highest Amount of Reviews Per Chapter for Scream Fanfictions of All Time<span>_**

1. Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 2 (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $315,000,000<br>Budget: $73,760,000  
>Profit: $241,240,000<br>RPC: 9.84

2. Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 1 (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $266,000,000<br>Budget: $106,640,000  
>Profit: $159,360,000<br>RPC: 8.58

3. Stab 5 (by Protector91)  
>Gross: $83,000,000<br>Budget: $70,769,000  
>Profit: $12,231,000<br>RPC: 4.37

4. Scream 5 (by Ghostface911)  
>Gross: $95,000,000<br>Budget: $53,365,000  
>Profit: $41,535,000<br>RPC: 4.32

5. Scream 5: Ghostface Radio (by BillyBobD)  
>Gross: $100,000,000<br>Budget: $56,174,000  
>Profit: $42,826,000<br>RPC: 4.13

6. Scream 6: Ghostface Society (by Billy Bob D)  
>Gross: $112,000,000<br>Budget: $87,272,000  
>Profit: $24,728,000<br>RPC: 3.61

7. The Other Prescott Sister (by AmberRedRose)  
>Gross: $100,000,000<br>Budget: $59,615,000  
>Profit: $40,385,000<br>RPC: 3.57

8. Scream tv series (by Dallascowboysfan)  
>Gross: $64,000,000<br>Budget: $63,071,000  
>Profit: $929,000<br>RPC: 3.56

9. Whisper to a Scream (by sugarcoatedslashersmile)  
>Gross: $151,000,000<br>Budget: $56,213,000  
>Profit: $94,787,000<br>RPC: 3.21

10. Pressure (by igetupseteasily)  
>Gross: $56,000,000<br>Budget: $35,669,000  
>Profit: $20,331,000<br>RPC: 3.11

11. Scream For Me (by BloddyRose13)  
>Gross: $56,000,000<br>Budget: $29,811,000  
>Profit: $26,189,000<br>RPC: 2.8

12. Virgins Never Die (by Thrifty Sara)  
>Gross: $107,000,000<br>Budget: $68,890,000  
>Profit: $38,110,000<br>RPC: 2.61

13. Scream 6: Severed Bloodlines (by mugatu)  
>Gross: $58,000,000<br>Budget: $65,440,000  
>Profit: $0. ($-7,440,000)<br>RPC: 2.42

14. The Girl No One Knew About (by AvadaKadavravictim)  
>Gross: $53,000,000<br>Budget: $32,101,000  
>Profit: $20,899,000<br>RPC: 1.7

* * *

><p>Fun Facts:<br>- Out of the 390 Scream fanfiction stories, only these 14 have "grossed" over $50 million.  
>- The majority of the stories are rated T. Only 2 are rated M ("Pressure" &amp; "The Girl No One Knew About"). And only one is rated K (Scream tv series).<br>- Only one of the stories was made/not updated prior to 2011 ("Virgins Never Die" in 2002.)  
>- Only one author is on the list more than once (BillyBobD with 4 stories). Ghostface911 was close with 2 stories but the other had 49 reviews.<br>- Only 1 story on the list has "made no profit" ("Scream 6: Severed Bloodlines")  
>- The lowest budget is "Scream For Me" with $29,811,000. The highest budget is "Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 1" with $106,640,000.<br>- The lowest profit is "Scream 6: Severed Bloodlines" with $0. The highest profit is "Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 2" with $241,240,000.  
>- The lowest RPC is 1.7 (The Girl No One Knew About). The highest RPC is 9.84 (Scream: Woodsboro High, Season 2). Coincidentally, they're both respectively the lowest and highest grossing stories on the list.<br>- Only 5 of the stories don't have "Scream" somewhere in the title.  
>- Only 1 of the stories is a crossover with another fanfiction. "Stab 5" features original characters from "Scream: Woodsboro High: Season 1"<p>

* The lists and facts were compiled on 12/31/11. Since than, there are a few stories that have done more than 50 reviews. Also, some of these stories have earned more in the mean time.


	5. Last Day for FYC Entries!

Today is the last day to send in your For Your Consideration entries! You have until 11:59 PM PST! Review or PM me with your entries and you'll be gladly entered into the award ceremony coming up later this month, rewarding excellence in our fan community voted by THE PEOPLE with clear examples that they can choose from to see whom they believe is the best!


	6. FYC Entry Deadline Extended

Welp, last night was the last day for submissions... but I'm afraid, not enough came in. There's still not enough participants to make this thing work as the dozens of PMs I've sent out have gone un-returned. Apparently the handful of us who wanted this to happen were a lonely bunch.

I'd still very much like to do it, however, since my voice isn't loud enough, I need YOU to speak up and get those who aren't involved, more involved! The "works already submitted" page is pretty much everyone so feel free to contact EVERYONE that writes on the Scream side of fanfiction. Bug them until they want to join!

I'll extend the deadline to January 22nd. Let's hope we can get about 20 stories/authors in this thing instead of the 10 or so now.


	7. More Stories and Authors Wanted

Still looking for more stories to participate!

Deadlines have been postponed until further notice.

The SFFAs will be coming though!


End file.
